2013-10-17 - Birth of Cyberdragon
It's what would pass as a slow news day, and Queens is drenched over in a heavy, humid, and muffling rain. And here Peter Parker finds himself tugging a jacket up and over his head, waiting for the bus, and sighing. "Yeah, what Jameson wants, Jameson gets.." The bus is late thanks to the transit strike, and Peter is stuck in the rain on his way to a fashion show that JJJ wants pictures of. As things go slowly. Seems for the most part people are rushing about. Having just come from a charity cook out that got rained out, John Coltan is dashing through the rain with a rain coat. There is a large truck, it's fairly nondescript. Like a moving van, Nothing to odd. But for those with those special senses... Shit is about to go down. As John is moving through the streets, comes a couple of explosions. Fire balls fly through the air, impacting the Van and Truck blowing open the back end. Where to the Fireballs come from, a Mutant called Hot Shot! A Fire ball flinging mutant has blown open the fan and inside a smashed crate with what looks like a massive boulder of gold. As for the back of the truck a couple of guards have been blown out, and as people run a Civilian recoils and in shock and terror. John attempts to get a wounded guard out of the way..... and it is at that point Hot Shot starts to throw fire balls around. "I was trying to relax!" comes a feminine voice as She-Hulk, dressed in jeans and a bright orange, button down shirt, emerges from Dalton's Bar. Uh oh. This is going to be...fun. Well, at least the fireballs that hit her will bounce off. Or better yet, leave her fighting in her lingerie. Clint is stopped at the pizza parlor picking up for a slice for himself and his dog who happens to be in his car parked out in the street. When there explosions he rubs the bridge of his nose and shakes his head "Never get a day off," he says before he bolts from the restaurant to his car reaching for the duffel bag in the back and checking out the scene while he does. Caught over near the bus, Peter's Spider-Sense starts blaring as he goes to duck down and low, going to grab someone next to him to prevent them from being hit over by flying shrapnel. At this point, Peter is weaving and zigging and zagging out of the way, heading towards cover to do a quick costume change, vanishing from sight. Another Fire ball will blow off the truck's front half leaving the precious cargo in the rain. And it's clear why that van was fairly plain. At attempt to disguise the precious cargo inside. If that is indeed gold. Hot Shot sees various cars and truck in the area and starts to randomly throw fire balls, causing random explosions and fires to be started. "Once I get that away from here, I'll live like a king for the rest of my life!" He's just flinging those fireballs around like party poppers. One of the Fireballs will explode behind John Coltan and blows him into the Truck as he lands on that crate spilling his blood all over the inside. "Hey That's my Gold Get off it!" and gets ready to throw a fire ball and incinerate John who is knocked dazed. She-Hulk moves to block one of the fireballs. Which does indeed ruin her outfit. Disappointingly, she's wearing her costume (which seems to be fireproof) underneath. She then starts to advance on Hot Shot, bent it seems on drawing his fire while the more fragile people get the civilians clear. Clint grabs his bow and arrows out of the bag. He tosses the quiver on his back and then clicks the bow open. He turns back to the car "Lucky, stay," he says before closing the door. Then he's moving towards Hot Shot "She-Hulk," he greets the big green woman. "Another day on the job huh?" he comments dryly before veering off towards the truck and the humongous block of gold. "Kid you alright?" he calls into the truck. Slinging through the air, Spider-Man calls out, "Hey, smile for the camera!" Quickly guessing over that the Avengers can hopefully handle Crowd Control, going to fire out a pair of weblines towards some fire hydrants on the opposite ends of the street, going to try and yank them firmly up into the air, to hopefully catch Hot Shot over in the massive blast of water then at pressure too high to be resisted temperature wise. For the moment, deal with one threat at a time. "And what about those Ick-Yaks?" Hotshot seems to be surprise when she takes the shot of the fireballs, "Out of my way bitch! That is my ticket to the big time!" And he will try to unleash hellfire on her blasting right into the face. Of course Gold fervor has him, and gold can turn normal people into Psychopaths. The Fire Hydrants as they are freed by Spider-Man hit him as he screams in pain, his body scalding hot from his own fire, and suddenly chilled, Thermal Shock is not enjoyable. Making him recoil in pain. As for Clint, John is relatively unhurt, he's bleeding from a number of cuts and scrapes. "I think I'm only three and a half years old!" He says in a joking voice like form one of the Bugs Bunny Cartoons. "Hey get off my leg!" Only problem with that is Clint is in front of John... behind him is that gold boulder that is now starting the glow and shimmer. A Pseudopod like extension has grabbed hold of the man's leg and foot as tendrils and more start to form lashing out grabbing at John's other leg to start pulling him in...."Hey what the!" And Then John starts to slide backwards as the gold lashes out with more tendrils wrapping around his hips, chest arms... Still in shock... The boulder is starting to absorb him. "Nice move, Webhead!" She'll take the opportunity to try and knock Hot Shot out...not being at all concerned by the fire, for now. Okay...it's singing her hair some, which can't be making her happy. Clint smirks at the kid's joke "C'mon, let's get you out of there before you start seeing bird-" he stops and his jaw drops as the block of gold starts to melt and move. "This isn't good, this is /never/ good," he says. He whips a hand back and grabbing a cable arrow he throws it to John as he is consumed by the block. "Hold on to that kid!" he shouts and then turning back to the street. "She-Hulk a little help here!" Peter Parker whirls around as the golden lines shoot over towards John, whispering, "Ohboy." Leaping and flipping through the air, "Watch out! That looks like some sort of involuntary extraterrestrial symbiotic possession. If we just rip those out if those things are partially connected with his nervous system, he could go into cardiac arrest!" As Hotshot goes down thanks to the combined effort of Spider-Man and She-hulk. He's left on the ground out cold as steam comes off him. As for John his attempts to grab the line are in vain, as he holds it, the golden tendrils just slide up his arm and skin coating his hand and starts to spread inflating as the line is let go. Pulled to the golden mass it starts to wrap around him, screaming out as the veins of gold reach his face, one of terror as it wraps around the corners of his mouth and moments later his screams are cut off as gold pools into his mouth coating his face like a golden mask. The Mass starts to finish covering his body as it starts to form a sphere around him, Electrical arcs start to form around it. One of the people who were transporting the entire thing is in shock, "Oh gods... it's alive? When the hell did the Nazi's make this thing?" Nazi's? That can't be good now can it? But the sphere is perfectly formed... Peter Parker watches, Spider-Sense buzzing, "Nazis, why does it always have to be Nazis?" Spider-Man leaps down and flips towards the ground and lands in front of the men, "What -is- that, and what is it doing to that kid?" Normally Spidey is one for patter, but right about now when someone's life is on the line, he's all business, and sounds almost dangerous. "Because Nazis make great villains," Jen notes, walking over to the kid who's now encased in gold. "Crap. Where's a super scientist when we need one?" Clint stares in horror as John is consumed by the gold, whatever the hell this thing is. He drops the cable and steps back and reaching for an arrow, but which one? He forgot his anti-gold symbiotic arrows in his other quiver. "Nazis, or Hydra," he says with a frown they'd been having trouble with them recently. "Sounds like the Webhead seen something like this before," he says to Jen. "Though we might want to call Tony or Reed." The guy who was transporting it listens to Spider-man, "One moment one moment." and he will pull up a PDA as he goes through it as he says. "uh... apparently it was found under a church in Spain by the Nazis during world war two. The Church had it sealed apparently since the Spanish inquisition. Calling it the Devil's Golden Armor. Nothing else was there information wise. The Nazi's tried to melt it down... but couldn't and found while it appeared to be gold, it had properties that made it all but immune to . They transferred it to a weapon's factory and when it came under allied attack it was relocated to a hidden vault in Germany. It was only recently discovered by hunting down a few suspected Nazi War Criminals." The man is clearly concerned as he says, We were transporting it to a research lab for study. I don't know how anyone knew about it..." he said. Spider-Man shoots a web bolt past, yanking the PDA over from the man, "Well, you just made your lucky day." Spider-Man's eyes flash as he tries to rapidly review it over as the information scrolls back, and then as the man just stands voer there so nonchalantly, Spider-Man goes to fire a web bolt at him to try and keep him stuck on down. "She-Hulk, if I didn't know you already loved me I would be hurt." Assuming the man donig the transporting is stuck by the web fluid, Spider-Man quickly tries to review the data as fast as he can, looking for a way to possibly reverse the transformation or stabilize the kid. "Can you call someone from your end of town for pick up?" Extraterrestrial biophysics are a bit out of his league without a cheat sheet. "I'll see if I can get somebody's attention. And sometimes I forget how smart you are...you're so good in a fight." Poor webhead. Jen tugs out her Avengers comlink and moves a bit away to talk into it. At some length. Clint moves over towards Spidey and glances over at the PDA. "Great, so Golden Slimer over there is /demonic/?" he asks Spider-Man. "Because just going to say this now, I /hate/ magic." He glances back over his shoulder to Jen "Hey if Tony and Reed are busy try Giant-Man, he can science," he looks back over at the brick of gold. "He is also he's big enough to carry that thing home." As the man looses his PDA he says, "Hey That's school property." he is then webbed into position and then he says, "Hey I am not gonna run off. I am not some heartless bastard you know!" As the Man looks at the Sphere it shimmers and once more the sphere gives off a few more electrical arcs. And perhaps what someone might notices is, it is reflecting nothing. Perfectly smooth, perfectly shiny, there are no reflections. Not even light. A few more electrical arcs form over it as the as the Police start to show up. The Orb slowly starts to shimmer and then slowly a new texture is formed... well colors. Slowly the Sphere is altering colors. Red color starts to leech the gold away, as some of the golden areas grow darker and darker. Turning to a very clear black. The Orb is now almost Tiger striped with a red body and black stripes. Peter Parker shakes his head, "No, it's some sort of ancient buried symbiote, probably extraterrestrial in origin going over by the fact whatever materials it's made of don't seem to be of Earth geophysical origin according to the analysis.." Spidey's Spider-Sense flashes, "Everyone get back!" Spidey braces, "Kid, if you're in there! We'll get you out of here!" "Great because alien is so much better," Clint says before Spider-man's warning and he jumps back drawing an explosive arrow. "Yep, this isn't good," he says as the sphere starts shifting and changing colours. "So how do we get the kid out?" he asks Spidey. The cops come and when they see the rippling ball of metal...whatever they call their bosses and their bosses call SHIELD. Clint is sitting on the rear of his hood by the time the agents arrive in their jump suits and high tech gizmos. Clint fills them in on the whole alien symbiotic theory of Spider-man's assuming that the Web head has become scarce. That earns them an airlift to a SHIELD base and trip to the decontamination scrubber for Clint and Jen, individually, much to Clint's disappointment. Several hours and a long debriefing with Maria Hill, Clint makes his way down to the labs to have a look at this whatever it is. The kid is still in there, and Clint feels a little guilty that he wasn't able to pull him out in time. A group of SHIELD Agents and Bio-Techs are scuttling around then, having setup a containment field over around the circle, reviewing material over on the PDA and other things they've gotten from the agency that was transporting it. For the moment, walking up towards things to manage things is old Dum-Dum. The Orb has begun to shimmer and shift, now in a containment area, there is no biological, radiological, or toxic fumes from the orb. It is almost perfectly sterile minus pulling in air, and expelling carbon dioxide. All over the Sphere a new texture has started to appear. Scales. Scales and what look like tubes are starting to form around it. Scans indicate inside the kid is there, crouched down alive... but unconscious. His heart is beating slowly as if he is sedated. All throughout his body the material has begun to enter his form, forming nodes and deposits in his body, mostly along nerve clusters. The Material is slowly pooling in his brain, entered through his mouth and nose. Any attempt to remove him from the sphere could kill him. The Material is centering into the memory area of the brain. As the scans are slowly being absorbed and blocked by the material the last clear scans indicated that the material was starting to withdrawal from his body. Although all through out his body there where now very small fine metallic spheres attached to nerve clusters. Behind a force field containment the sphere is beginning to feed on the energy around it. As it feeds it under goes more shifting as minutes turn into hours and then patterns start to form... slowly it starts to move and shift. The material slowly starts to cave in... as from the front of it comes like a peeling of material and it peels off around behind the sphere like a tail. Slowly a vaugely humanoid form starts to appear kneeling as what amounts to two arms lift up and then place on the ground... When Clint sees Dum Dum he heads in his direction "Deputy Director Dugan," he says with a nod. "So, uh, how's the kid?" he asks looking up at the displays which may as well be in Greek for Clint. They might be greek for Dum-Dum as well, which is why Dum-Dum mostly settles for killing Nazis. "Damn, poor kid.." Dum-Dum goes to hand off one of the scanners over to one of the techs, and calls out in a booming voice, "What in the name of Hell is going on!?" Never minding the techs are still figuring things out as they go along then, rapidly scrambling about as some of them are having a conference call up with SWORD at the moment. As things progress with the shifting there is nothing that can be done only watching as the material tightens and draws. Slowly a humanoid like figure with a tail is on it's hands and knees moving around. The tail lashing around as the material forms onto the back of the creature as suddenly what appears to be two bone like structures oozing with material around it starts to unfold. Like massive finger bones the material forms and solidifies. Between them come what appear to be micro strands of material which get thicker and thicker. Finally forming between the bone fingers bat like wings. From the head come an extending series of cones that curve some slowly twisting and curving almost like devil horns. The head lifts up as the elongated face starts to grow wider and wider, until a split forms in the material. As if a mouth was opening, and then it starts to form and congeal, the jaw starts to form teeth inside as the strands form and take on the shape of backwards curled teeth. There is some debate on it appears to be demonic, others seem to thing it looks more and more like a dragon. Clint steps back as the thing seems to shape shift. He fans out from Dugan a bit and looks to one of the SHIELD guards "Pass me that weapon and get out of here," he says nodding to his sidearm. "What do you want to do Dum-Dum?" he asks. "Whatever is happening right now, there's still a kid in that thing." Dum-Dum grunts, "Why you think I haven't had the thing flooded with nerve gas yet?" That's roughly three steps later in protocol, but it's still protocol. Dum-Dum calls out, "Everyone, if that thing gets hostile, initiate a lockdown." Dum-Dum Dugan calls out, "Kid, you in there? You're in a SHIELD Facility. Whatever that suit was it went out and rushed at'cha. We're trying to figure out if we can help you and separate you from it. You still in there?" Slowly now, the hand lifts up and the oozing material on it starts to form four fingers and a hand, much thicker then human and then slowly it solidifies. Talons form, looking razor sharp, and then from the mouth down it starts to form up molding and shaping. Spikes form on the back of the suit as the tail forms and a wicked looking blade forms on the end, a foot long, razor sharp. Moving around. Minutes seem to last forever, and then... finally the formation is complete. What amounts to a red and black striped bio-mechanical dragon is on the ground kneeling. Finally the head lifts up and then the glowing red eyes shine as it looks around. There is a slight mechanical look to it. As the words sink in the creature opens his mouth baring his fangs... "My host is not conscious yet." And then that tail lashes around while the creature looks around as if already he is trying to plan some form of escape. There are no left over parts of the creature. Every part of it has been used and formed into the being. "He can not hear you." Dum-Dum tenses, "Well, then I'm going to have to say we're going to have to ask you to stand down, whatever the hell you are." The SHIELD Agents are now snapping up weapons to point over at Cyberdragon, "Kid, if you're still in there, ask the robot thing on top of you to shut down or we're going to have to shut'cha down. I don't want to hurt kids, but I'll do what I have to." Dum-Dum himself is drawing out a rather bulky looking old pistol, and chambers a round then as the SHIELD Agents flank to the sides as the technicians duck back. Looking around the dragon turns his head left and right looking at the energy barrier he will then focus on the weapons as if appraising the danger situation. "Advanced weapons, Humans have advanced in the last few hundred years since I was last activated. Pity they have not grown mentally, What they do not understand they fear, what they fear they hate, what they hate... they destroy." He says in cold metallic words. The Question to the host makes him say, "As I said, my host is not conscious. He is starting to regain consciousness. As for what I am, If I understand my host's memories you would consider me a living weapon, omniversal environmental survival suit. But like with the Mutants... you still fear and hate what you do not understand. Lower your weapons... I have no desire to see my host harmed." Wow all of this is crazy. Clint keeps his breathing slow, weapon down and watches the thing in front of him. He opens his mouth to say something but then this isn't an Avenger operation it's SHIELD and for once he keeps his mouth closed except to say "Your call Dugan." Dum-Dum is Dum-Dum for a reason. If Fury were here and in charge, a different call would be made. If Romanoff were here, or Hill were here in this room, they would make a different call. But not Dum-Dum. He lowers his weapon, and then barks out, "That's an order. I'm not gonna kill a kid." The rest of the agents tense, but slowly start to listen to the order from the deputy director. As the dragon looks around, "If I so chose, I could easily escape." and then he will seem to recoil. Snarling and holding his belly. The Dragon moves back and then drops to his four legs. "My host... awakens." And then arching his back the belly of the suit starts to form a rip, slicing from the belly and throat area. It takes a few moments but the suit opens up. And then from inside the boy John Coltan starts to emerge. Groaning out as he is laid on the metal floor. His clothes are torn and he is coughing, but seems alright for the most part. The dragon uses those wings to shield his host watching with suspicion and some resentment. His eyes lock on Dugan as if expecting betrayal... as if he intends to make Dugan be the first one to die if he changes his mind. Looking like he has seen better days... John groans out and as he speaks. His voice is almost identical to the suit's minus a metalic tone to it. "Where, what Oh gods... what the hell did I drink last night....?" There is a smile from Clint at the kid's reaction. "Dugan, drop the shield I'll get him out," Clint says already moving towards the shield he lost the kid once, he's not going to do it again. Dum-Dum sighs, "Yeah yeah." A group of technicians are scrambling around to take readings, "Look, he's a kid. Barton, take him somewhere all the yahoos here won't want to put him over a table until they figure out how that gold thing works, got it?" Dugan's mustache flares up in a half grin, "And welcome to Hell, kid. It only gets weirder here on out." As John is regaining his senses, that is when the shit hits the fan. When Clint moves to get close, that bladed tail will lash out as it slashes at Clint, the blade's flat edge to try and clock him upside the head like a whip. Slow enough that Clint could avoid it moving backwards as Cyber roars out, "BACK OFF, I WILL DEFEND MY HOST!" Thankfully the suit's impulse is to defend, not kill which is why it used the flat of it's tail blade. Those Wings of his move to shield John. A protective stance. As The roar and shouting gets John's attention he will turn and look up. When John screams in shock and fright he will try to escape. Despite the fact that the suit could hold him, The suit doesn't make any attempts to to actually stop him. He will keep those wings flared trying to shield John from view, as if to shield him from being shot... WHAM. Clint never sees the tail coming. One moment he's reaching for John the next he's on the floor by Dugan. "Great, and I almost made it through the day without a concussion," he mutters as he climbs to his feet. "Kid can you control that thing?" he calls to John. The agents are now whipping up their weapons again, along with Dugan, who calls out, "You want us ta trust you, that means it has to go both ways. We're only trying to help yer.. Host. That doesn't extend to you smacking any of us around when we're trying to give him a hand." The suit seems to look at John who is scared out of his wits and then over to Dugan. The condition of his host concerns him as the Suit, Finally after a few moments he says, "I will know if he is harmed." And then those wings slowly start to fold up. Moving slowly on all fours, he moves away from John as that tail moves almost cat like as he starts to slowly approach Dugan, "Some humans once held their words of honor in high value... some times more then their lives. We shall... see if that still holds true." The Suit makes no attempt to take John from the area. But it's clear there is serious distrust, While at the force field's edge... the suit will not cross it. As if Testing Dugan... to see if he has any honor. Clint doesn't move to recover his weapon, or move to get John. He just watches and waits, letting Dugan take the lead right now. Dugan crosses his arms, "And some humans still do. And some humans still don't. You've just come out of nowhere and changed the kid's world for whatever it was before. You owe it to him then to not do anything to put it over at risk. And that risk includes trusting his judgement then, given this is as new a world to you as it is to him." Looking Dugan right in the eyes as those red orbs burn with inner fire. "Indeed, when I was last awake... you were burning people alive at the stake in a place you called Spain, for views that was counter to their church." He says making a clear reference to the Spanish inquisition. A horrid time. "It may be four hundred years later, but given the hatred you humans have for the mutants I have gained from my host... Surely you understand... my caution." "C'mon, nobody expected that to happen," Clint says in protest about the burning at the stake, he even keeps a straight face. "And those mutant haters don't represent all of us. So, let's just relax and back down so we can make sure the kid is okay and we can figure out someway to trust each other." Dugan shakes his head, "Things have changed. Fer starters, we call those sorts of things tailgate parties now." Yes, he can do a flawless deadpan with the rest of them. "And think I time traveled there a couple of times. Beer was crap." Dugan snorts, "But you've gotta give people a chance. Same with mutants. And that goes no matter what time ya live in, no matter what planet yer on. Whether it's Chandilar or here." John of course most likely will be helped by medics to get him on a stretcher to get taken out of the lab room. The suit looks over clearly resisting the urge to join his host knowing that the fear can do more harm then good as the dragon turns to Hawkeye as he says, "And for the record he prefers Coffee to tea, Black no cream or sugar." The suit does have knowledge of Monty Python from his host. Clint might realize that when the woman in the Skit was forced into a comfy chair and given tea. Clint smirks when the reference is picked up. "You might be alright after all," he says to the suit. "So, what's the plan Dugan?" he asks again seeing if things have changed since you know, the suit knocked around one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Dugah settles back, "Well, figuring once the kid is up and about you can take him to that Academy that yer Stark guy runs. Seems as good a place as any for the kid now both to figure out what's up with.." Dugan gestures at the suit, "And for the two of 'em ta figure out how to work together. From there, kid can figure out if he wants to stay there or not." The Suit simply remains where it is as he says as a final point. "Where my host goes... I will follow." The suit seems to have remained in the area of the Quarantine lab. Even if the force fields were not raised. It seems to just be waiting. It has refused to answer any questions, and also seems to have no desire to allow it's self to be scanned, giving anyone close to it a look that says, "Back off." As for John. He's in medical, Resting in a bed, sedated. blood pack is hooked up. Nothing serious he lost some blood from the impact from Hot Shot. A Bio reading of him is also shown, his nervous system is on display. Through out his entire body, on almost every nerve cluster is a small, very small micro bead of metallic substance. The Doctor says, "I can not remove them with out flaying his nervous system in the process. I am guessing if that is some sort of bio-suit... these nodes have to assist in linking or controlling the host and suit." Clint is getting off his Avenger's ID card, which also acts as a phone, PDA and a dozen other things and closes it up. "Not the first time I've seen something like that doc," the Avenger admits. "But how is he?" he ask. Going over a couple of things the Doctor says, "Apart from loosing a pint and a half of blood from the attack, bumps, bruises. I think he will make a full recovery. I have him lightly sedated at the moment." Knowing Clint is not a brain he explains. "There is a bundle of these little spheres in the Motor cortex. The part of the brain that controls our ability to move." The Doctor also goes over the scans and he almost seems to turn pale white. "Clint... this thing... this... suit. It's made of a Liquid metal compound. Guns, bullets, blades. They are not gonna harm it. Extreme heat and cold maybe. But if it is telling the truth it is a universal environmental survival suit. We could be looking at one of the most powerful weapon systems on the face of the planet. If it's been around for hundreds of years as it claims..." "A pint and a half?" Clint asks with a smile. "I thought you said he got hurt doc," he jokes. "So this thing is basically Iron Man times what? Ten, twenty, two-million and forty two? And these control sphere things," he gestures at the scans "Do they go both ways? I mean since the suit seems to be alive, does it control him or does he control it?" "For a Civilian, he was hurt." The Doctor says, he sits down. Looking at it, he will show that the scans indicate other areas of the brain are devoid of the spheres. "I would say... I do not think so. Other wise the spheres would be through out the brain. As for to compare it to Iron Man's suit, With out detailed scans, or combat data. I couldn't tell you. Little bit of research indicated there was a suit of devil armor in spain. Man was captured, and burned alive at the stake. Given their fear of the unknown, and the area the man was in was in the area where the church was where the nazi's found the material. I did a search and through out history I caught references of magical suits of armor appears... This thing may have been around for a very very long time." "Right so this thing was in Spain, they get the owner burn him and the suit stays hidden until the Nazi's dig it up, and it's possibly been around longer than that. Don't suppose you guys could put some more research into this find out if it shows up in any other myths, I mean, something like this, sort of hard to miss," he says before raking a hand through his hair. "Anyhow, when will the kid be awake? I need to talk to some people and sort out what we're going to do, probably best if I know what that is before he's asking me about it." As the man thinks and sits down rubbing his chin he says. "Already on the research. But if you have someone who has a vast store of knowledge that spans a good deal of Europe's History, Middle East regions. they might have better records. Remember most of what I am researching is myths, legends and lore. I can at least have that for you. Clint, be careful. If it has been on earth for as long as I think, I think it would be well known, if it was hostile to us, I think it would have made more an impact in history. From the video I saw, the Host seems his primary concern.... You go get some rest. Mr. Coltan will be well cared for here." Clint nods to the doctor scratching at his chin. "Pete Wisdom and Black Panther might have some info we don't on this, I'll ask around see what they can find out about it," then he smiles tiredly "Anyhow, if anything changes let me know, they've got my contact details on file. And thanks doc, I'll catch you later."